Touch and Go
by nemaara
Summary: Five years since anyone's heard from her, and the first thing she does when she comes back... well, demons are known for being possessive. And it's not like I can fight her, but then again, it's not like I want to. Raven/Jinx - rated M for (possibly excessive) smuttiness
1. Contact

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

More practice with first person! This won't be a one shot, but it won't be a very long story either. Maybe just a few chapters and that's it. Also a warning, this story will probably get pretty smutty later on. Or maybe really smutty, depends on how it comes out. So naturally, don't read if you don't like adult content/lemony scenes/explicit material, etc. Chapters will be short and (hopefully) updates will come quickly.

"Speech"

_All thoughts will belong to Jinx for this story. Italicized speech will indicate telepathic communication or emphasized words._

* * *

Five years.

Five years to the day. Fifth anniversary of everyone leavin'. I don't know if anyone else remembers... 'kay, strike that. I know at least two of 'em probably remember, but the others might not.

Five years since the Titans went their separate ways. Good ol' Starfire had to go back to Tamaran, then Robin - excuse me, Nightwing - had to go to Gotham to do some shit with his old man, and then everything after that kinda just fell apart. Figures. Here I was, thinking I'd made some friends, but... bah, whatever.

Still live in Jump. Go figure. No, it's not because it has any sentimental value, it's just... it's just a nice place to live, I guess. Compared to Gotham, at the very least. Besides, got a bunch of decent jobs around here. When I'm not bartendering, I sometimes go have a bit of fun with the boys. For old times' sake. C'mon, it's not that bad. We just do a little thievin' here and there, not enough to really hurt anyone, and we don't take anything dangerous. Like those creepy artifacts and stuff... Raven really scared me away from those, heh.

Which reminds me, she's the only one none of us knows about. Everyone else still keeps in touch, kinda. Even bird boy, that stupid fart. Even he has the decency to - okay, I'll stop bitching. But seriously, where'd that girl go? We actually got to be pretty good friends, and even if everyone else was leaving, I told her I'd stay with her! But nope, she just goes off all mopey like and she's like 'damn, I've got no friends. Guess I'll have to go somewhere else then...'. Ugh. Whatever. See if I care, you damn goth. I'm not the one- I'm...

Actually, I kinda miss her, I think. She was a lot of fun to be around. BB was a bit annoyin', Star was too... okay, and Robin - Nightwing - was well, Robin. Vic was alright. And Rae... she was really interesting actually! Once she opened up a bit, at least. Like, you'd think she'd be a huge ass bitch, with the way she acts, but she's really not. She's actually really cool, if a bit depressing sometimes. I wonder where she is.

"Bartender. Bartender? Hellooo? You paying attention?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. What can I get you?"

"A pint of malt. No, not that one. The other one- yeah. Great, thanks."

"Sure."

Right. Where was I? Oh yeah. Five years, huh. Shit, I'm already 23. What the fuck am I doing with my life. I'm still single, I'm stuck here doing some shitty bartendering, and I don't even get to have any good fights anymore! Everyone's just too pussy chicken to fight when I'm here since they know I'll kick their asses any day, so we don't even get any good drunken brawls. Damn. Life's boring. Maybe I could go on a shoppin' spree... nah. That'd be too much like the old days, when we used to fight against the Titans. Kinda over that now, even if it was fun sometimes. Damn. Everything used to be so much better... is this what getting old feels like?

Shit, shit. I'm not old yet. Stop thinking that way, Jinx! Fuckin-

"'Sup, Jenny. Wanna-"

"Shut it, Wally. I'm not getting you anything."

Fucking Wally. Kid Flash... well, not so much a kid anymore, but his old man's still alive and besides, he still acts like a stupid kid. God, how did I even fall in love with him back then? Must've been stupid or something.

"Aww, Jenny-"

"No, Wally. Besides, how're you supposed to fight if you're drunk?"

He's taken it upon himself to protect the city by himself. Does a damn good job of it, since there's nobody tough left. Pff. He could probably take care of them even if he's drunk, but... ugh. He's just so obnoxious when he has a bit to drink. Not dealing with that.

"Please, Jenny-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Wally, you're not getting into my pants either."

"Aww, you're no fun anymore."

"If that's your standard of fun, then I was never any fun."

"Liar. Everyone I know says you're a good lay-"

"Excuse me? I don't remember dating that many people. And I certainly-"

"Okay, fine I was exaggerating. But what about that one time I caught you with Raven-"

Fuck. You. Bastard.

"Ooh, you're blushing. Looks like I gotcha there-"

"Get out of here, Wally." I'm gonna fucking kill this clown.

"Wait, wait Jenny, I didn't mean- I didn't - I know you two weren't actually-"

"Ugh. I don't have the patience to deal with you today. So just-"

"Relax, babe. I just stopped by to say hi. It's been five years, hasn't it?"

...

"You remembered?"

"Yeah, duh. Let's be real, Jinx. Those were some pretty good times, weren't they? It's not like I'd forget about losing that so easily. And I know you wouldn't."

He's being serious. Holy shit. "Hmph. Fine. Go ahead and get drunk. See if I care."

"Nah, I'll pass. I was just teasin' earlier. So, any word from Raven yet?"

"Why the curiosity?" Probably looking for another hookup. Sucks being a superhero sometimes... everyone thinks you're a freak, so the only people you can get are other 'freaks'.

"Oh, nothing really. You two used to be pretty tight, though."

"Sort of, but not really."

"Yeah, you were. If she came back, you'd be the first person she'd go to. Or maybe Robin."

"He goes by Nightwing now, remember? And I don't think so. He's always had a stick up his ass, but now I think it's lodged itself so far in that nobody can get it out. Nobody wants to deal with that shit."

"Right. So then you."

"Well she hasn't talked to me. She could be dead for all we know, and we'd have no idea."

"Damn, Jenny, don't talk like that-"

"It's the truth. Now, you want a drink or not?"

"Just a small one. I still have some rounds to do tonight before heading back home."

"Alright. Here. No, you don't have to pay. I'll cover ya on this one."

"Thanks, Jen."

Hmph. I'm glad he's the one I went out with, though. If I hooked up with any of the others and we broke up, it'd be awkward as fuck, but Wally's alright in that regard. Yeah, we broke up, but we're still fine. He's just a bit annoying sometimes, but we're still friends I guess. He's looked out for me a few times, and I've looked out for him when he needs it... God, I miss those days. When I used to have friends, and we used to hang out and do things... when we were a group of freaks instead of just being lonely freaks... like seriously. Nobody understands how hard it is to make friends when everyone's just scared of you. Like, they won't admit it, but they're afraid since we're just so much stronger than normal people are. I guess it makes sense; you wouldn't want a friend who could blow your house down by snapping her fingers, but still. I miss having friends.

"Hey, cheer up."

"I'm perfectly cheery."

"Nah, you're not. Jen-"

"Just go, Wally. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. But- yikes that's a scary look you've got-"

"Wally, if I wanted to tell you what I was thinking, I'd tell you. The fact that I'm not means that I don't want to. Alright?" I hope that didn't sound rude. I tried not to...

"Alright. Just... talk to me if you need anything, okay? Gotta go. See ya."

"Mm."

Ugh. I know he means well, but he's just not the person I want to talk to. Actually, I just wish all of them were back here. I just... don't want to be an outcast anymore. I just need somewhere where I can fit in, without being one of _those _guys. Done with that HIVE shit, and Brother Blood, and fucking Slade. Done with all of that garbage. Maybe I just need a break from all of this. Go on vacation somewhere. Go sightseeing for a bit, and, I don't know. Anything but being stuck here, doing this forever, day after day. If I have to do this forever, I might as well just drop dead. Fuck this.

_Hello, Jinx. _

What? Did someone say something? No, there's nobody looking at me, and besides, most people just call me by Jenny. Sure, most of the regulars know who I really am, but ever since I dyed my hair blonde, the newcomers have no idea. Hmm. Maybe it was just my imagination.

_Really? Think again._

The fuck? Am I really hearing things? I-

"Bartender."

Oh, maybe it was just that lady calling me. It's been a long day...

"What can I get you?"

"Hmm. Let me think."

Her voice... it seems kind of familiar. She's not one of the regulars. Yeah, I haven't seen her here before. Damn, she's really small, probably even shorter than me. Short, black hair - at least I think it's short, but it's hard to tell since she's got a hood on. She's wearing all black too... maybe a goth or something? Pale skin, maybe not enough sun. Yep, probably a goth.

"Well, you see..."

_What I think I really want... is you._

What. The. Fuck. Her lips didn't move but I still heard her. Did anyone else hear that? No, nobody else is looking. So she's fucking with me or something...

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" No need to make a scene yet. Just whisper for now.

"Sorry, was I not clear enough? What I want... is you. As in, _you_."

She's looking up now. Why's she - her eyes are violet. Wait, oh shit. Her eyes are _violet. _Her eyes are-

"Ah, sorry, I have somewhere I need to go. If you'll excuse me."

_I'll call you. Be ready, my little kitten. Oh, and whatever you do, don't let anyone else know that I'm here. Pretend like everything else is normal, got it?_

"I-"

_Or, well, you'll have to find out what the consequences are. I'm sure you can imagine. See you soon, my sweet._

"Shit." She's gone.

Well, no. No, she's not gone. She's definitely not gone. Damn. Why do I feel like I'm totally fucked? And what's even worse, why do I feel like I don't care? Guess we'll have to see how this turns out...


	2. Caress

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine.

Warning: the smuttiness begins this chapter (already? haha)

"Speech"

* * *

Damn. Whole day's already gone by and she still hasn't shown up or, well, 'contacted' me. She said she'd keep in touch! Though... she seemed... different. A little scary, but I don't know. Something's changed... I mean, she had a few screws loose to begin with, but yesterday it seemed like she was... pretty crazy. But then again, that's kind of exciting too. I wonder what she's up to. I kinda thought she'd stop by today... oh well. I wonder what time it is... 12 already? Well, that's fine I guess. My shift's over. Might as well head home now.

"You done?"

"My shift's over, Joe." Fuck this guy. Worst manager ever.

Like, I know he wants me to work overtime, but who the hell'd want to work extra for him?

"You sure you don't want to stay a couple more hours? I'll pay you extra."

"I'm tired. Give me a break for once."

"Alright, that's okay. Have a nice weekend, Jenny."

"Yeah, thanks."

Oh, sweet, it's the weekend already. Not that I've really got anything to do, but... anything beats standing in there, I suppose. Maybe I'll take a bath when I get home.

Hmm, it's kind of cold and windy out. Should've brought my jacket. Sometimes winter can be a little annoying, especially when there's a lot of snow. And driving in this shit must be a nightmare. Good thing I live close enough to walk. Ten minutes round trip isn't bad, even if it's a bit cold. It's mostly all the creepers who can be annoying at this time of night, but it's not like they're actually a threat to me. Hah, they'd have to be retarded, or piss ass drunk to want to fight me. Although, sometimes, I wish someone would try. Least there'd be some action instead of all this boredom. Ah well-

What was that? "Who's there?"

Someone just touched me? No, there's no one nearby. Strange. Was it the wind? No, there it is again.

"I know you're there. What do you want?"

_What do I want? You. _

The fuck? Get it together, Jinx! Stop imagining her voice. Like, of all people, why would she go after me? Rae's totally straight, and besides, wasn't she kinda into Robin before, well, she left... shit, what the hell? I just felt something... there...

But there's nobody nearby! Unless I've suddenly gone blind or something. Or unless... it really is her.

"Damn it, Rae..."

Fuck it. I'm getting out of here. Not gonna bother with this. I don't really want to know what's going on. I know she's behind this. It has to be her. But why's she coming after me? What does she want?

Well, she said she wanted me. Pff. As if I'd believe that. She wants- actually, that doesn't even matter! If she wants something, she'll have to come find me. I'm not puttin' up with this shit. I just have to get home...

* * *

Home sweet home. It's not really the biggest place, since it's right in the middle of the city after all, but it's kind of nice. Got a couple rooms, reduced rent and utilities, and I guess it's a decent sized apartment. And a hot tub! Can't forget about that. Got Robin to pay someone to put one in for me, so there's that. I even painted the walls royal blue. Reminds me of my old room, and Raven's room kinda. Reminds me of the old days...

Ugh, I really should stop dwelling on that. I really should stop with all of that. They're not coming back. We're grown up now. We have our own lives...

But that doesn't make it any better! There's still nobody... okay, well there's Wally, but let's be real here. He doesn't really _get _me. Of course he doesn't. He's one of those guys who actually have that whole hero mentality. Like, don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping people and I don't really like hurting 'em, but I'm not really a saint or anything. I need excitement! I need... well I need my share of fun too. None of them really got that. Like, they were all there to save people, and that was all there was to their lives. Well, besides Cy and his cars, and BB and his games, and Star and her shopping. But like, that's just... I don't know. It's just boring. Doing only two things. Saving people and having one hobby. Or in old bird boy's case, just saving people. Now that I think of it, I didn't really fit in.

But I still miss them... probably because I fit in less anywhere else. I'm a fucking failure of a criminal since I can't really bring myself to really hurt people, but I can't be a hero either since it's not like I want to try to help everyone I meet either... I mean, that's normal right? I'm not gonna dedicate my life to everyone else. It's my fucking life. I want to do something with it.

...not that being a bartender is really doing something. Fuck.

What the hell am I even doing? Ugh. I complain about all this shit, but look at what I'm stuck doing. Fucking nothing. What am I doing with my life?

No wonder Raven left. She didn't want to degenerate into this shit. She probably... I don't know. She probably went off to do something less monotonous. I don't even know why she's come back. It doesn't make sense. What could she possibly hope to get by coming back? What the hell does she want-

_You. _

"Rae?"

Is she here? Oh god, is she here? Did she break in? Or was that just-

_Relax. I'm not in your apartment. And I'm not going to hurt you._

"What do you want? Why did you come back? What-"

_I'm starting to get sick of answering that question, Jinx. I've already told you many times. I want you. And unfortunately, I'm not going to take no for an answer._

Creepy... I mean, it's not like I don't trust her, but...

_You don't have a choice, I'm afraid. But obey me, and you'll find that this will go fairly easily._

"And if I don't?"

_But, that's the thing. You know you want to. I can taste the loneliness dripping off of you. You need someone... me. You need attention, but more than that, you need something to interrupt the monotony of your life. And that's why I know, you'll obey me. _

_Oh, don't shiver, you poor thing. I'm not going to do anything that-_

"I was shivering because it was cold!" Yeah, that's a fucking lie. Oh well.

_Hmph. Now listen. We'll start easy. You can proceed to do whatever you were going to do when you got home. Bubble bath?_

"Sheesh, Rae. Weren't you big on the whole mind privacy thing back then? And no, not bubble bath. Hot tub."

_Things change. And besides, I didn't get it quite right. Would have had to dig deeper into your mind and I didn't want to scare you._

"Well, you already kinda scared me-"

_Not enough to drive you away, hmm? Now, you going to stand there and be 'cold' all night, or..._

"Fine. I'll go."

Umm... should I lock the door? Well, she didn't tell me to so that's fine. Might as well get the water running and... wait a sec.

"You aren't watch... are you?"

_What do you think? Is it a big deal?_

"Well..."

_Go on. Strip for me, Jinx. I want to see your body._

That voice... holy shit. Since when did her voice get so sexy?

"But I-"

_Do it. _

"I... okay..."

Am I really going to do this while she's watching? Do I have to- oh, what the hell. If she wants me to, then fine, I'll give her a show.

First the top... shit, I'm not even wearing a bra today. Well, doesn't matter, since she's going to see me in the end. Then the bottoms, and my socks. Give her a good look at my legs. Hmm, maybe I should tease her a bit? Nah, fuck that. I'm kinda tired. Hope the water's warm by now.

_Oh? You dyed your hair blonde, but you didn't bother changing the carpet to match the curtains?_

"Well, it's not like-"

_That won't do. You should shave that. I want you to be bare. I want to see everything you have, with nothing blocking my view._

"But-" shit, that voice. That voice... "But I-"

_Don't protest. You know you can't._

"I... I... okay."

Weird. I didn't think she cared about things like this, but then again... Rae always had many secrets. She might've been a closet pervert and I would've never known. But, whatever.

"That good?"

_Yes. You're wet, by the way. And not just from the water._

I am? The fuck, why am I- oh god, it was her voice, wasn't it... oh god, she's trying to _seduce _me, isn't she?

_I said I wanted you. Yes, that's right. I want you. You're going to be mine, and you're going to love it. _

"I- I-I'm... not..."

_That wasn't a very convincing no. _

Shit shit shit. What's this weird feeling? Why isn't my body obeying me? Why is her voice so... oh god, what are my hands doing? What- stop! I can't play with myself while she's watching! That's... that's-

_You can refuse all you want. But you're not-_

"You freak! Stop making me do this! Stop controlling my body!"

_But I'm not. You're doing it by yourself. _

"No, I swear I'm not! It's your voice! Stop it!"

_Oh, you're getting turned on by my voice? Well, that's not my problem. _

God, why can't I stop touching- fuck, I really _am _getting turned on by her voice. But why? What's going on? Why can't I help myself? Why won't my hands obey me?

_By the way, it'll probably feel better if you don't stuff both of your hands into your crotch at the same time. Your other lady parts could use some love too._

"Bitch, this is how I always do it. Why don't you help me, if you're just going to-"

_Nope, not yet. You're on your own for now. _

"But Rae..."

_Calm down, girl. You're not even panting yet._

"That's because I'm too busy trying to argue with you-"

_Don't. Like I said. If you obey, everything becomes easy. Why resist when I can bring you pleasure?_

"I- ah... I..." what's happening?

Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like... she's right, and if I just give in to her, it'll all be better? I've never been the one to just... submit and let someone else control me. I've always been the independent one. I've always-

_People change._

"But- nngh!"

Oh my god. What was that feeling? Did I really just make that noise?

"Rae, the hell was that-"

_Shh, shh... just be quiet and let me help you._

"But I thought you said- nngh, agh, hn-"

Oh my god. What is she doing to me? It feels like my body's on fire. Every time I try to move, I feel like there's some sort of shock that runs through me, and the more I fight it, the more it hurts. But if I just relax, it feels good. Really good- oh, so that's what she meant?

"Rae- aghn- Rae, give me- a moment- to - hnn- breathe - ugh. You can't- expect me - mmf - to stay quiet - like this..."

_Forgive me, I wasn't clear. No talking. You can moan as loudly as you want._

Fuck, fuck fuck. I don't know what she's doing to my body, but it feels so damn good. I don't know how to describe it... it's just like... like she's dumping raw pleasure into me or something. God, if she keeps this up...

_It feels good, doesn't it? Look at how wet you are._

"I can't - hah, nngh- Rae-"

_Yes?_

Oh god, this feeling. It's like everything building up inside me, _right there. _I'm so close, but shit, she's still watching me. I can't cum right in front of her. I can't-

"Rae - agh - no- stop!"

_Don't tell me to stop when you so obviously want it. You're about to explode, aren't you? I can feel it. I can practically smell your scent, taste your juices... I can hear your moans, kitty. Go on. Scream for me. Let it all out._

Fuck, it's coming. It's coming - it's coming!

...

* * *

_That's a good girl. Now, you can clean up the mess you made and go enjoy your bath. _

"Rae - *pant* - Rae, _please_-"

_Yes?_

"Can- can I-"

_You may not see me yet. But if you obey me, if you listen to everything I tell you to do, then you may. But only if you obey me._

"Rae... ugh, I - *pant* - don't know if my body - can handle that-"

_I'm sure it can. You know, there's not really a limit to how many times or how hard a girl can cum. For someone tough like you, I'm willing to bet you can handle quite a lot. And before you argue with me, remember, I don't take no for an answer. You're going to obey me. And that's that._

I... I'm going to obey her. Well, I guess that's... ugh. Not like I really have a choice, right? I can't fight her, but then again, I don't really want to fight her. If there's more where that came from...

"When will I hear from you again?"

_Soon enough. Once I have prepared some things for you. Until then, take care of yourself, my sweet._

Ugh.

Well, I'm fucked. But if it's by her, I guess, then that's okay. Guess I better clean up this mess, then...


	3. Fantasy

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine.

Not quite as citrusy, but still has some M rated stuff.

"Speech"

_Dream text or telepathic speech_

_"Dream speech"_

* * *

_Alone..._

_Always alone. There's never anyone. _

_Well sure, they're there, but not really. It's always been like this, hasn't it?_

_Everything's dark. So dark. All I can see are a few faces, dancing around me, before they fade. I recognize them._

_My parents. My two little brothers, my cousins and aunts and uncles... yes, I can see them. Crushed under the broken beams and shingles of my old home... most of my early life is a blur, but I remember that day clearly. Do I feel bad about it? Well..._

_I mean, I did well... kill them... sort of. I mean, I didn't mean to. But truthfully... I don't know. I care, but not that much. They never really meant much to me. I know, I know, it's a horrible thing to say, but it's true! I was always the freak, the outcast. The different one - and they treated me like it. Maybe I deserved it... guess I showed that I deserved it in the end, but I can't say that I cared that much since we were never really like a real family anyway. Well, they were. I wasn't._

_Hasn't it always been like this? I was the odd one out in the HIVE too. I mean, the boys were okay sometimes, but in the end they were just a bunch of teenage boys. Immature, insensitive... stupid! Well, besides Kyd, but he never really talked or did anything so can't say much 'bout him. And Blood, ooh, fuck that guy. But he's gone now, at least. They're all gone, sort of. Their faces fade back into the darkness..._

_Same with the Titans? I don't know. They're gone too. Every one of them. I'm always alone-_

_Well... hmm. It's weird, you know? Raven came back, and I still can't figure out why... it just doesn't make sense! Why would she come back for me..._

_Wait, what was that? I saw something. There was some light somewhere. Where?_

_Over there! It's dim, but it's there. I wonder what it is. If I can move toward it... yeah, I can. It's getting closer..._

_Oh, what? That's Raven's room! Yeah, I remember this place. How couldn't I? She was always so protective of it 'n shit. Wouldn't let any of us in, not even old bird bitch. Well, besides me sometimes, which was really weird 'cause, well, why me?_

_"Why you?"_

_The hell? She's here!_

_"Why do you think?"_

_"I, uh..."_

_"Jinx..."_

_She's coming closer. What does she want - oh god, she's really close. Really, really close, oh god, she's... she's touching me?_

_"Why so shocked?"_

_"You - you never let people-"_

_"Well I'm the one doing the touching. Relax, Jinx, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"But, but- but you never-"_

_"Shush. Your cheeks are so soft. And your lips..."_

_"The fuck-"_

_"Jinx-"_

_"This is so wrong."_

_"What is?"_

_"We're both girls!"_

_"So?"_

_"So... so..."_

_"Hmph."_

_Wait, she's getting up. Where's she going? Is she leaving? I didn't mean for-_

_"Relax, kitten. Sheesh, you're so jumpy sometimes."_

_"But-"_

_"Listen. You've been looking for understanding all your life. I know that. Don't even try to deny it. You crave something to quell that loneliness, but you don't want it to be some meaningless relationship either. People just pretending to be nice, pretending to be friends, all these falsities... the thrills of sneaking around, stealing things, getting away before you are caught, or fighting, either to protect, or maybe even destroy, all of these are only distractions. _

_The people who call themselves your friends, or partners in crime, or the ones who guard your back as you protect others, none of them really understand. It creates a bit of distance between you and them, since they cannot really know your thought process, what morals govern your actions, what really matters to you..._

_You feel alone because of it, but then again, look here."_

_She's here. She's here, and... well, Raven understands everything, doesn't she?_

_"It's not just that. We're the same in that regard. Flitting between what the others might commonly call good and evil. But really, we're just in that other place that most people consider a little... ambiguous. It's not really ambiguous, though. It's just who we are."_

_Who we are, huh. Who am I? Meh, never really bothered thinking about that. Just... I don't know. I just usually do what I feel, or maybe what other people tell me to do if I feel like it's okay. I mean, she has to realize it too. Justice, law, order, all of that crap... it's just a bunch of bullshit, really. You can't really say that that stuff is always right. So you kinda have to end up doing... what you feel is right. What do I feel is right..?_

_"Well, what do you feel?"_

_"I don't want to hurt people, but at the same time... I don't really believe in law and order, or any of that garbage. You know that, right?"_

_"Of course I know that."_

_"It's weird, you know."_

_"What is?"_

_"I've always wondered, if you knew that, why didn't you turn me in?"_

_"You think you deserve to be put in jail for believing that?"_

_"I'm kinda an anarchist here..."_

_"Not really, kitten. By now, you should realize, I don't care about those things either. I just act out of my own sense of morality. And you know why? Well, actually, I don't need to answer that. You already know."_

_Because you can't really follow something you don't believe in! If I don't believe in justice, I can't act based on it!_

_"So that brings me back to my original point. I understand the way you think. I feel the same way. Are you really going to shove me away just because I'm a girl?"_

_"I- I-"_

_It's not that I have a problem with her being a girl..._

_"Then why are you complaining?"_

_She's getting closer, she's - oh my god, she's kissing me. She's kissing me and she's touching me-_

_"R- mmpf-"_

_"What, you don't like it?"_

_"I-it's not that... it's... well, moaning is normal if you touch me like that, right?"_

_"Please. You were trying to say something."_

_"It's-"_

_"Oh, whatever. You can tell me later if you feel like it. Now, let's get these clothes off of you."_

_"But Raven- oh my god, nn- mmpf- hah-"_

_Holy shit, that feels sooo good. Oh my god, I didn't know a girl could feel like this just by having her nipples touched... and god, now she's using her mouth, and... mm, Rae, you've picked up some new tricks, haven't you?_

_"I have. Now, be a good girl and lift up your legs for me."_

_"Wha? Oh, but- but-"_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"But Rae, I forgot to shave and it's been a while and-"_

_"Silly girl. You just shaved yesterday. Don't you remember?"_

_I did? But when? I don't remember. I- oh right. That was when she was in my head, doing a bunch of stuff to me and watching me... watching me..._

_"You're blushing."_

_"I am? Shit, I am. It's uh... it's... well, you were watching yesterday and..."_

_"And? Calm down. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

_"Pff. Being naked in front of another girl- hell, getting myself off in front of another girl with her help isn't something to be embarrassed about?"_

_"Mmmm. Well it's fine if you're embarrassed. You're kind of cute that way."_

_"Rae, what the fuck!"_

_"Whaat?"_

_"You- you're acting weird!"_

_"Am I? Really now, haven't you learned? Sometimes - and only sometimes - I'm not exactly that predictable."_

_"But but- mmf- nngh-"_

_Oh, oh, oh, her tongue, my god, her tongue - damn, I can't even think of what to say to her! This is all so wrong, but it feels so good. It's-_

_"Though, you might want to keep your voice down. The others will hear you."_

_"Uhn... others?"_

_Others? _

_"Yeah. Robin's room is down the hall."_

_Robin. Robin... wait a sec, Robin's in Gotham, isn't he? And he's Nigthwing now. She wouldn't forget something like that. What's going on? What's - oh I get it now. I thought something was strange. This is a dream! This is a dream- it's-_

* * *

"Shit!"

That was a dream. Fuck, it was a dream. I feel... ugh, I'm all sweaty and gross. And I feel... well, I don't know. It was such an awkward dream, and yet I feel... kind of disappointed? It would have been nice had it gone on longer, I guess.

Ugh. It's morning already? Sucks. Couple hours to do things before I have to go back to work... wait. What day is today? Isn't it... Saturday? Yeah! That means I have no work. Guess I can sleep in, mmm...

Wait, the fuck? Why do I feel like something's wet. Did I... did I like... wet the bed or something. No, doesn't smell like it.

It smells like...

Oh. Uh... well that's embarrassing. I didn't even know I could get that wet... fuck. Fuck, it feels hot down there. God, I'm turning into some sort of nympho or something. I've never been like this before. Not even when I was a teenager... I didn't feel the need to do this that much, and I certainly didn't have _that _kind of dream about anyone in particular... okay, maybe I did dream about Wally a bit, but not like that...

Fuck, I need to get myself off, but... is she watching me? I'm not gonna have a repeat of yesterday. That was... no. Not this soon, at least. But I-

_Then I guess you'll just have to stay like that all day._

"Rae! F-"

_By the way, I had no influence on that dream of yours. But I am curious as to why you were dreaming about me._

"I- well, I - uh... I don't really know... and hey, what the fuck!"

_I'm not a liar. I actually had nothing to do with it._

"But- ugh. Where are you, anyway? I thought you couldn't do this unless you're close by."

_Maybe I am close by._

"... creepy. Close enough to actually hear me talk?"

_Maybe. You won't get a straight answer out of me. Not until a few more things happen, at least._

"A few things?"

_You'll see. I'll pay you a visit later today, but for now, I have to go somewhere to get some supplies. So I'll leave you to your... whatever you wish to please yourself with in the time that I am gone._

"But I-"

_Embarrassed, even though I won't even be there to watch? I didn't think you were that prudish, kitten. Now, before you say anything else, I'll give you my blessing. See ya later._

"You- mmm, nnn, hah-"

What was that? That felt- it was different. It wasn't like what she did to me yesterday. What's this feeling..?

"Raven? Raaavennn?"

...

Okay, I guess she really is gone. Does that mean I can... oh, fuck it. I'll just wait for later. Maybe a cold shower will calm me down. And I need to do laundry too...

"Blegh. Fuck you, Rae."

Screw it. I'm just goin' back to sleep. All that other shit can wait for later. Fuckin' Rae...


	4. Clasp

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Here's some (excessive?) lemony stuff. It's kind of strange from the first person pov, but whatever.

"Speech"

_Telepathic speech_

* * *

What's this? I got a package from someone. Hmm, it doesn't say who it's from and there's no return address. Actually, there's no stamp even...

Wait. Does that mean..?

I should probably take this inside before I open it up. Just in case there's something embarrassing inside...

I don't have any other mail, do I? Nope, nope, that's spam, that's garbage... fuck it, I'll look through that shit later. I want to see what's inside. I wonder if she sent me something...

Hrm. Maybe I should close the curtains too? Not that anyone's going to be walking by. It's already night. Whatever. Should I take this to the bathroom, or... nah. I'll just get a towel out here. The carpet in the living room should dull the sound anyway, if that package is what I think it is. Let's see...

What? There's a note inside. "Do you trust me?"

What kind of question is that? Well, least now I know it's from her. But why would she ask me something like that? And why would she send it to me in a note? Like, wouldn't she just come ask me herself? That's what she usually does... hmm. Rae usually does stuff for a reason. I wonder if this is some sort of trap, or trick, or something... or maybe she actually wants an answer?

Well...

"Do I trust her..."

I don't know. I mean, I don't think she's gonna hurt me or anything. Yeah, if she wanted to she'd have done it already. But somehow I just... I feel like she's trying to fuck with me or something. Like, what if this is some sort of huge prank or something? She's definitely fucking with me. She's - but I know she won't hurt me. She won't...

"Rae. Rae, you there?"

...

Damn, I'm pretty sure she's there, but she's... she probably wants an answer. Yeah, she used to do that a ton. Fuckin' bitch would ask a question, then ignore you until you answered her. Fuck.

"Well, um... I don't know. Maybe?"

...

Ugh. That's not gonna satisfy her. Let me guess, Raerae. It's the whole 'it's a yes or no question' thing. Hmph. How am I supposed to answer something like this?

"Rae, uh... hmm. Well, you haven't given me a reason to trust you..." how do I phrase it so that she doesn't get offended? Ugh, this is so hard. "...well, what I mean is, like, you just came back like two days ago and I knew we were close 'n all when we were kids, but... I don't know. You kind of freak me out a little... but I know you won't hurt me... it's just, I feel like you're up to something. Okay, strike that. You _are _up to something, but... I'm just not sure what, I guess, and it scares me a bit."

_That was surprisingly honest._

"You bitch! I knew you were listening."

_I'm glad you still remembered how we used to interact. _

"You bitch..."

_Relax, I bought you something nice. But before you opened it, I needed to know... well, never mind. We can go over this later._

"No, spill it."

_Later._

"Raven-"

_Well aren't you the stubborn one, kitten. Fine. Long story short, you need to trust me before we go on. You said it yourself, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, maybe a little, but you know... pain and pleasure go hand in hand._

"Oh, so _that's _what you have planned... Rae, that's, well..."

_Scared?_

"Well... no, not really... I mean, kinda, but- okay fine. I am. Happy?"

...

"Rae? Rae, hellooo, Raavennn..."

_It's your choice, kitten. But understand this. If you choose to obey, it'll increase the chance that I'll come to see you. If not, then I'll wait a bit longer-_

"You're such a tease!"

_Although I'm curious. Why do you want to see me anyway?_

...

Shit, that's a good question. Damn, why do I even... I mean, it's not like I'm like randomly obsessed with her anyway, but I have been thinking about her a lot these past two days. Like, you know... that dream... and I guess I was kinda disappointed when she didn't come to see me again on Friday. Huh. I wonder why. I mean, it's not like it's 'cause we were once friends, right? Otherwise I'd be excited to see Cy, or BB, or bird fart, or any of the others when they come to visit, but I kinda don't care about them anymore. I wonder...

_I don't need an answer to that just now. But I do want to know if you're willing to leave yourself helpless for tonight._

"Helpless? What do you mean by- Rae, what if someone comes and-"

_You're mine, and don't you forget that. Being mine also means that you're mine to protect. Nobody's going to hurt you. And if someone tries..._

"But Rae- Rae, you're scaring me... helpless? Like, how helpless, like..."

_Well, open that box and see._

Hmm, well. Holy shit. That's a lot of-

"Shit, Rae. I didn't know you were into BDSM. Umm... but..."

_Freaked out already?_

"No! No, nonono, it's just... well, it surprised me!"

_Are you willing or not?_

"I- I... I... ugh. Rae, I don't know why, but we both know it. I want to see you, and I know you won't hurt me. So... I guess... just do what you want?"

... she's not responding. Does that mean that- oh shit, what's that coming out of the ground? Are those black tentacles? Holy shit, as if... oh wait, no, they're just going toward the box. Okay. I wonder what she's up to...

_You might want to get out of those clothes quickly before I tear them off of you._

"Wait! Wait, I actually like this shirt! You didn't even give me a chance-"

_Make it fast._

"Y-Yes ma'am - I mean mistress, I mean- ugh, there, okay, happy?"

_And the leggings?_

"Shit, right. Forgot about that. There. Nothing but my birthday suit. Happy, you bitch?"

_Hmph. Hope you're ready._

Ready? Ready for- oh god, are those nipple clamps with _spikes _on them? I thought she said she wasn't going to hurt me! I thought - and oh no, she wants to chain me up already? But I-

_Stop squirming and I'll be able to adjust these things properly._

Calm down, Jinx. Calm down. She's not gonna hurt me. She won't hurt me. She won't... okay, so she's just handcuffing my arms behind my back. That's fine. Been through that plenty o' times. No big deal.

_Good. Now lay back and spread your legs. Lift your hips up a little. Just a little. There, comfy?_

Great. Chaining my ankles and knees so I can't even move. It doesn't hurt right now, but... oh god, and she still wants to use those clamps. Those things look like they'll, oh god... oh no-

"Rae, Rae, that's - the spikes! The spikes, they'll - ah, no- hah, hnn, mm-"

Ughhh. Holy shit... oh my god, it hurts, but at the same time, it - fuck, is that my blood? Fuck, what is this bitch trying to do to me? Oh god, oh god-

_Sorry kitten, but I'm going to have to curb your mewling a bit. Wouldn't want the people below you to hear you..._

Shit, is that a gag? But what if I need to tell her to stop? What if-

"Rae! Rae- mmpf- r- got- tel- plea-"

_Calm down, dear. You're getting so excited already and we've hardly even begun._

"B-u- my-bloo-"

_I'll heal it later. Does it really hurt that much?_

"I-mm, nn..."

_See? Quit thrashing and it actually feels nice, doesn't it? Now, hold still. This one will actually hurt if I miss._

Another clamp? But she already - oh god, she wants to put it down there? But I- oh no, Rae, Rae, aahhh, Rae!

"Mmmmm - nngghhh - Ra-"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, motherfucking... I can't even tell whether it hurts or feels good anymore. Fuck, it hurts, but it hurts so good... shit, no, she wants more? Those are... pads, you know, the kind that you hook up to one of those machine thingies that send electric shocks- how many is she gonna put on me? And one more thing... a vibrator? Okay, I can deal with that at least... as long as my body doesn't give out from everything else. Fuck. Too much stimulation...

Shit, I need to relax. If I stay tense like this I'll cum in no time. I gotta hold out-

_Sit tight, this'll hurt for just a sec._

The fuck, what's she trying to do?

"Rr- wha?"

_Here it comes. _

What's she - oh no, the electric shocks, Rae, you bitch!

"Ra- mmm- mmm - nnnn! Ahhhh! Nnnngh-"

Fuck fuck fuck, shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum-

"Ahhhnnn- R- ven! Ra-"

...

...

Fuck. Fuck, she's not stopping - the shocks are coming again, shit, I'm gonna cum again. "Ra- stop- mmpf- I- beg-"

_Begging for more already, kitten?_

"No-"

Fuck fuck, it's coming!

...

"Rae- nngh..."

_Aww, don't cry, kitten. Here, I'll make it feel good again._

The fuck? No, what are you doing? No, stop, stop!

"Mmm- mmmm! Nnnnnn!"

...

* * *

God, how many times have I cum so far? I lost track at five... and I've already soaked through this towel and ugh, I'm probably sweaty and stinky, and ugh. But she's still not letting me down!

"Ra-ven-*pant*- at least *pant*- *pant*"

_Can't even make coherent sentences anymore? Well, that's okay, I know what you want. I'll remove that gag so you can breathe._

... "You bitch! I thought I was gonna die from cumming too much! And at least you could get me another towel so I can wipe this sticky mess off of me and-"

_But it's your own stuff anyway. Why do you care?_

"It's all over me! And it smells and-"

_Hmph. You've got a lot of stamina if you can still yell like that. Looks like we still have a while to go._

"Ughh..."

God, even my back is all wet and she still wants to do more? I don't think I can handle much more... I already feel kinda dizzy and I'm so sore... and shit, is that what I think it is?

_It is. You're familiar with the term double penetration, are you not?_

"Rae, that's not gonna fit! Even you have to realize that! It's too big!"

_Muscles are surprisingly flexible, you know. And the best part it, this one's a vibrator too. _

"You have got to be kidding me..."

_If you thought you were going to die earlier, just wait until you experience this._

"That's not a good thing! Raven!"

_And by the way, I do like the sound of you screaming my name, but it would be better if you could keep it down a bit. Or the gag might be necessary._

"Nnngh- hah- I - can't - mmmm - it's - ahhh..."

_Came again already? That was fast. _

"Ravenn... I'm... gonna..."

_Tired?_

"Nooo... not at all..."

_I'm sure you're not. But just to be clear, I don't intend to stop until you pass out. Which doesn't look like it's happening any time soon. Oh, and I can tell if you try to play dead, so don't try that either._

"Ugh... can I... at least... have a moment... to breathe?"

_Nope. Here it comes._

...

* * *

I don't even know what's going on anymore. I can't think - my head hurts. I think I can hear myself screaming, but it's muffled by the gag, and I think I'm about to lose it anyway. It doesn't even hurt or feel good, or anything anymore. It's just... a mass of sensation, and fuck, my nerves can't handle it. I can't handle it. I... I'm going to...

I'm so tired... I can't... handle it anymore...

_Sleep, kitten, sleep._

Where's that voice coming from? Who is it? It sounds nice...

_Sleep. You deserve it._

I deserve sleep...

Okay. Whatever you say. Goodnight...


	5. Longing

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

No lemony stuff this time. Just a bit of insight into Jinx's thought process.

"Speech"

_Written text_

* * *

Ugh... my head. Fuck. God, everything hurts. Fuck me. What happened... ugh... I don't remember anything? Where am I? What was I doing? God... my head...

Something smells. It smells like... _shit. _Shit, now I remember. Fuck, that's-

"Raven? Raven... you there? Rae..."

Fucking... that bitch. When I get up... wait a sec.

Wasn't I passed out on the floor? Why am I in my bed now? Why is there... there's a couple hairs left on the pillow next to me. They're violet - that's... she slept with me? No, not that way, not that way! But she slept next to me? And I wasn't awake to see her come or go?! Fuck!

"Raven! You were here, weren't you! Answer me! God damn it..."

She carried me here... she cleaned up after me? No, no, I still smell like, well... uh... but I think it's just me. It's not coming from anywhere else. I thought... I thought- well, I don't even know anymore. Does she care about me? She came back for me!

Why? She said she wants me. _Me._ She wants me to be hers... fuck. Considering how easily I fell into that little submissive act... fuck. But she cares... right? She's just... Raven. Girl doesn't have a fuckin' clue how to express herself. Well, just kidding. That whole 'I want you, you're gonna be mine' thing was pretty direct. I mean, I don't really have a choice... does it matter? Do I even care?

Of course I do! She's another girl! She's _Raven_. There's _so _many things wrong with this. And yet... but I can't fight her. I can't turn her down, and I really don't want to know what happens if I try to resist. But she's an empath! She should know how I feel! She should... she cares, right? Does she? Or am I just one of her playthings...

"Damn it, Raven! Answer me! You're there, aren't you! Why are you ignoring me!"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why me? Of all people... why me? Like... yeah, I know I was bitchin' about being bored and shit, but fuck, she's a fuckin' demon whose trying to make me her... her... her bitch! Oh my god...

"Please..."

Alright. Whatever. She's either not here, or she's enjoying watching me squirm. Whatever. Either way, she's not responding. So fine, guess I'll just shower or something. I'll just... ugh. Rae- seriously, Rae. Are you just fucking with me, or..? What do you want?

God, I've got dried cum all over me. This is gonna take a while to get off. Bet my sheets need washing too. And if I had to guess, she's probably getting more stuff to play with too... as if those clamps weren't bad enough. Wait, wait - wasn't I bleeding from them before? I thought - oh right, she's a healer. So she does care? Or... she doesn't want me to get hurt? She wouldn't hurt me for real...

I don't even know what to think anymore. Fuck it all. I'll just... I guess I'll just want until she comes back and see what she says. Ugh.

But like, that's not good enough! What should I do? What can I do? It's not like I can run... I can't hide, I can't fight her, I can't... I can't convince her of anything. Yeah, always sucked at that shit. I, well... I- it's not like I don't wanna see her. I... used to like her. Like, you know, just as friends. Nuthin' else. We were just friends. Just- well, okay. Maybe I had a little crush on her. Just a little one. It wasn't like-

Ugh. We were both girls. It's just... just not right. It didn't matter how I felt. Or how she felt. She must've realized it too- we were both girls! And we still are. I mean, okay, I've fooled around with lots of other girls too, but I've never been in a serious _relationship _with one. 'Cuz like... that just seems weird. I don't know why, but it just does. It's because... because...

_"But I'm the only one who understands you. You're not really going to push me away just because I'm a girl, are you?" _

She did say that. She- damn it, Rae. Do you still believe that? Do you still care? Or are you just using me for your own amusement?

Fuck. I can't even think straight right now. Too sore. Still tired. Starvin'... probably dehydrated as fuck too. Ugh. Maybe I'll just go make somethin' to eat then go back to bed. What day is it? It's... Sunday, right? Yeah, Sunday. Yup. Just gonna see what I've got and - wait, shit. I didn't even remember to get food yesterday with all that shit happenin'. Ugh. Fine. Guess I'll just make some coffee and try to get enough energy to go out and get something...

Wait a sec- I smell- that smells like... bacon?

It's coming from the kitchen. Yeah. Don't tell me- holy shit.

Bacon, two omelets, french toast sticks, pancakes, waffles, damn it's all still warm too.

"Rae, what the fuck? When'd you learn how to cook?"

And where's the coffee? Like, shit, girl, you can make all this but- okay, I'm not gonna be a bitch. She made me food - that's good enough. That's- great, actually. I didn't think-

Oh, she left me a note. Hmm...

_I was actually going to come see you yesterday, but you kind of passed out before I could even get there. You must've been exhausted, and I suppose I don't really blame you. Thought I'd make it up to you by making you something nice to eat, especially considering how empty your fridge is. Before you say anything, yes, I can cook now. And yes, there's no coffee. Drink plenty of water, kitten. With how much you came yesterday, your body's not going to like drinks filled with all that other stuff in it. Take care of yourself, and wait for me until I get back. And be ready._

Yikes. Be ready. What's that supposed to- fuck it. Not gonna think about that.

_P. S. Left you some money in case you're short on cash._

Really? Really- holy mother of- 1000 dollars. That's 'some money'? Shit, she must be filthy rich. Or really generous...

_P. P. S. I also left you one of my cloaks, since it's really cold out. It's enchanted to keep the wearer warm. _

She _what? _She- where is it? It's... oh, there's a package over there. It's - yeah, it really is one of her cloaks. It's so soft... it smells like her. Damn...

She really does care, doesn't she? Maybe she was feeling guilty about yesterday? Or... ugh. I think she felt bad, didn't she? She never does something like this unless she's trying to be nice, or she knows she messed up or something, but still, for her to give me one of her cloaks...

"Rae, you didn't have to..."

But, well, not gonna complain about that either. She cares! She really does! That's a relief. I thought - I thought... well I don't know, but somehow, I just feel better. Whew. 'Kay. Guess I'll eat then.

* * *

_Monday _

*sigh. Another long, boring day at work. Nothing ever happens here. Does anything ever happen anymore? God, my life's so fucked.

It's not that I really hate it for what it is... it's just... monotonous, you know? Like, I'm just the gal who serves people their drinks and that's it. Nothin' else to it. Stand here for eight fuckin' hours a day doin' that. And nothing ever happens.

I mean, small talk's fine 'n everything, but- actually fuck, I hate small talk. Fuck that shit. Bein' all polite and 'how're you doing' and 'how was your day' and stuff, yeah, no. Everything's always so nice and business-like to each other and it fucking pisses me off sometimes. If you're gonna ask me how I'm doing, why shouldn't I tell you how I actually feel? Social etiquette, how to be normal, blah, blah, blah, it's all garbage. What's the point in conforming to normality? If everyone's the same... then we'd just be a bunch of robots.

It's not about trying to be different either. Like, I know I'm different, but it's not like I try to flaunt it either. I'm just... not like other people! I'm just...

I guess I can't expect them to understand me so easily, can I? I'm different... I think differently, I'm just not normal, in a lot of ways...

Okay, about the whole normal thing, nobody's _really _completely normal, but most people are kinda close to it. Then there's some weird-ass people, and then there's people who try to pretend they're weird and different, but they just want attention, then there's me.

A real freak... you know that feeling? You know you'll never fit in, and yet you still try, because- because... I don't know. I just want acceptance? Understanding... and yet I know that nobody really can. Because I'm _too _different. All those other guys, the weird ones, the pretenders, the normal people, they all still have other people like them, or, I guess, the misanthropes don't really care, but what happens when there isn't someone else who's in the same boat as you?

Who else is there?

There are other metas, yeah. Other freaks like me, but they all fit so nicely into their categories. You know, heroes and villains, the ones who believe they're the saviors of humanity and that shit, or the people who just want to mess around, like Joker, or they just want money and power, like Luthor, or the people who hate everything, like Slade... but what happens when you're none of those?

I don't know what I am. I'm just me... I don't fit anywhere. I tried! I just don't really... sympathize with the way they think, I guess. Not a hero. Not really out for money, or power, don't really hate _everything_, don't really like hurtin' people, but then again, don't really care to save all the shitheads out there either. Hah, what do I even want?

You know, Rae and I used to talk about this sometimes. The whole, what the hell're we doin' with out lives shit. Don't get me wrong, I'm not lookin' for that whole deeper meaning to everything philosophy stuff. That's more Rae's thing. But sometimes I do gotta wonder...

Ugh. I wish Rae was here. It used to be so much easier with her around. Even if she scares me... at least I know she kinda gets me. Least she won't judge me for soundin' stupid and talking about all of this. She was always good at listening... I knew she cared, too. Which is more than what you can say for a lotta people. And she still does? I think...

Hmm. I wonder if she'll show up today...

* * *

_Wednesday_

Damn it. Where is she? It's been three days already! I thought she said she'd be back soon. Okay, well she didn't say soon, but still! Is she seriously just gonna keep me waitin' here? I'm gonna fucking die of boredom if she doesn't get back soon...

But then again, I might die from... well, whatever she's gonna do to me when she gets back... damn. I mean, can you believe it? I'm _still _sore from that shit she pulled, and it's already been four days since that... I dunno how much more my body can handle. But...

Like seriously. Sometimes I gotta wonder. What. The fuck. Am I. Doing with my life..?

Literally nothing. Literally just standin' here, watching time pass by, and doing nothing. Fuck this shit. Am I seriously just gonna stay at this shitty job forever? Can you imagine? In like, 15 years, 40 year old Jinx, still here, doin' the same thing day after day. Wake up, get some coffee, watch some TV, go to work, come back, watch some TV, go to bed. Do some side stuff with the boys on the weekends, but that's it. If I get stuck doin' that...

Fuck. Not gonna stick around for that. Rather die. Yep, rather have Rae fuck me to death than have that happen. What's the point in living if you don't even like it? What's the point in living if you don't even feel anything? Can't feel anything around here. No excitement, no energy, nothin'. Hell, there's nothing even depressing, or sad, or infuriating, or anything. At this job, all I get to do is feel nothing. Be nothing - not a person, just a robot, handing people their drinks. Just doin' my job...

'Kay, no. No, just no. Now that I think about it, being tortured by that bitch is way better than this shit. I think I could get used to it - hell, I think I might like it now, considering how bored I am with... everything else.

Okay, fine. She's not a bitch. She _was _my best friend for a long time, until she left. Well, until everyone left.

Ugh. Everyone left... there's never anyone for me. I'm always alone... but she came back!

She came back, so why isn't she here? She came to see me once, and then... damn it, Rae, you promised you'd come back. You promised, so why aren't you here? Are you just gonna leave me here? Are you just gonna be like everyone else..?

* * *

_Friday _

"Jenny. Jenny. Jenny."

...

"Hellooo? Earth to Jenny. Are you still alive?"

...

"Huh?"

"The fuck... I stand here, waving my arms in front of your face for five minutes, and all I get is a 'huh?'. Damn, you must really be out of it. What's botherin' you?"

"Nothing really..."

Nothing you'd understand, Wally.

"Jinx, what's wrong? You know you can tell me. I won't make fun of you."

I'm glad you care, Wally. I really am. But you just wouldn't get it. You're one of _those _guys. I know that. You're a legit hero, and that's fine. But I'm not, and that's why we broke up to begin with, remember? 'Cuz I'm not really one, and you're not willing to let me have my fun.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"You don't look tired. Well, maybe you do. But not like, physically tired. Wait. Don't tell me. Is it that time-"

"Seriously?"

"Haha, sorry. Look alive, Lucky. Being so mopey doesn't fit you!"

Ugh. This guy... "Wally, I just need to be alone. Can you _please _not bother me today?"

"No. Something's bothering you and-"

"You are."

"Funny. But seriously. Something's been buggin' you lately, and you still haven't told me what it is. It isn't just one of your random mood swings, is it?"

Just one of my random mood swings? Really, Wally? Really?

Of course this isn't just a random mood swing! I have this bitch showing up after, what, like five _years _of no contact, and she's telling me that I'm going to basically be her nice little sex slave. And then she _makes _me do what she wants, and she leaves me no choice but to obey her, and she fuckin' scares the life out of me, and she forces herself on me, basically, and the thing is, I can't fight her. I know that!

And you know what? You know - you know, that's fine. It's all fine. I don't give a shit. No, what _really's _scary is... is... she _still _hasn't shown up. It scares me 'cause... what if I really am just a toy to her? What if... what if she gets bored of me and decides to abandon me? I thought we were friends, Rae. I thought...

"Wait, wait, Jenny. Don't make that face. Jenny-"

"Just - *sniffle* - just..."

"Wait, don't cry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't - *sniff* - touch me. Just... give me... *sniff* a moment."

Oh my god. Am I actually crying? God, this is so embarrassing. I haven't cried since I was six... and in front of Wally, of all people. Fuck me. I just... I don't want to be alone anymore... I just want there to be someone. No. Not just someone. Please come back... please don't abandon me...

* * *

*sigh.

"What am I even going to do..?"

Back home. Home sweet home. Where the heart lies, and where you have family waiting for you, waiting to take care of you, and make you feel welcome, and where there's lots of love, and all that mumbo jumbo garbage.

Nah. It's fucking empty. As it has been. For... well, five years. Meh. Guess that's not gonna change.

But... I really don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It feels like... it feels like the life's drainin' out of me. I feel like there's just nothing left for me. Inside me, or outside, or whatever.

Sometimes I wonder if it'd be better if I was just dead. It's not like anyone really cares. Maybe Wally does, but he'll get over it. He always does. And least I wouldn't hafta be miserable anymore. I'd just be, well... dead. I wonder... well, I used to be too scared to do that shit. But I'm really starting to get sick of this. If there's nothing else left - then why not? Because... because... well, because I'm still waiting for her. Because she came back-

Hell, do I even know that for sure? Like I said. She's not even here. And I doubt she cares very much either. Yeah, she used to, but people change. They stop caring, and they leave, and you're left alone again. Yep. That's how it's always been. Shouldn't I be used to it by now?

Hmph. Not really. Fuck that. Guess I'll just go to bed. Least sleeping's still nice. Wish I could just sleep forever. Ah well. Good night-

Wait, there's something under my pillow. A piece of paper..? Oh- a note! From... oh god. Please. Please let it be her. Please tell me she's back. Please tell me she hasn't ditched me.

_Sheesh, kitten. You really gotta calm down sometimes. I could feel your distress from miles away._

"You could? Raven, if you could feel it..."

_I didn't mean to be away for so long. Something came up, and I had to take care of it. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Don't think that I'm abandoning you, kitten. Remember what I said. You're going to be mine, and it means that you'll always be mine. Mine, and mine alone. Do not forget that._

_Regardless, I hope you're feeling a bit better now? If so, try to get some sleep. I'm a bit tired, so I won't be talking to you tonight, but rest assured, we're going to have plenty of fun tomorrow. So, be ready, kitten. _

"Well then..."

Well, I'm still fucked. But you know, I actually kinda look forward to it. Kinda. I wonder what she's gonna do...

* * *

A/N: So I've been told a few times that my depiction of Jinx's character is a little different and somewhat non-standard, and I agree. I'll admit that my goal with these things isn't really to write a character consistent with the show or comic representations, but rather just to create a believable person that can be empathized with. (And to practice writing...) Writers, in the end, are creators, and not monkeys, and even if copying characters and stories is, to an extent, reasonable, just trying to mimic the works of others doesn't really bring something new to the table. So there's a bit of the logic behind that...


	6. Restraint

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

2 chapters to go (including this one). Standard lemon warning applies. (or maybe a stronger lemon warning applies? ? ? ?)

"Speech"

* * *

Morning already? Damn, felt like I just went to bed. Blegh. I should probably get up, but eh... bed's so warm, so comfy... ah, maybe I'll just go back to sleep. Not like I've got anything else to do, anyway. Right? Mmm...

Wait, the fuck? Something's weird- there's something around my waist. The fuck- shit, Rae- you didn't...

"Raven, are you serious? Is this what I think it is? A _chastity belt? _Raven!"

Ugh, seriously? I thought she- wait, what the-

"You put in a vibrator too? You have got to be shitting me..."

_Well, my dear-_

"You bitch! I thought you were gonna come see me today! You said-"

_I said nothing of the sort. I said-_

"But I thought... I thought..."

Ugh. Why am I even so desperate? Why- oh, what the hell. Does it even matter? I need to see her. I need- I need her. I don't know why, but I just do. I... it's not exactly like I miss her. Well, maybe I do. I don't know. But it's not just that. I just... doesn't she get it? Why can't she just come here? Why does she always have to play these games with me?

_Kitten..._

"I'm not your slave! Like, okay, I know it might seem like I'll do whatever you say... oh, fuck it. You know I'll do whatever you tell me to, but Rae... I thought..."

_I'm not taking advantage of you, if that's what you're thinking. You're mine. Don't you get it yet?_

"Get what? I know that I'm yours... you said that already. Hell, I think even I believe it now. But it's just..."

_But what? What's wrong?_

"You're... not here."

_Does that really matter to you?_

"Rae, _please_... I need you... I need..."

_Soon. I promise. Soon, but not today._

"Soon?! Soon- I've heard that so many times. It's always like that. Soon. How soon is soon? It could be years, for all I know. It could be-"

_You know what I mean. _

"I'm not the empath."

_Jinx..._

"Raven."

_You're not upset with me, are you?_

"I..."

Fuck. What's gotten into me lately? Why do I feel so... out of it? Ever since she came back, actually no. Even before that. I guess... I guess I was just sick of being alone. And bored with my life. And tired of all this shit. Not knowing what to do with myself. Heh, being too, too - scared, I guess? - to do anything. Scared of all my bad luck, so I got stuck doing the stupidest things. Throwing my life away, really.

Is it because I have a way out now? Is she my way out of this? Is that why- no, no, it's not that. It's-

"I don't know. I might be. But I don't know why."

_Rather confused, aren't we?_

"I'm not good with this stuff, Rae... I just... meh, I guess I kinda..."

Hell, I have no idea how I feel. Well isn't that great.

I mean, I know I want to see her, but why? Is it because she can get me out of here? Because we were friends? Because... I... well, I _do_ like her. Kinda. I mean, she kinda creeps me out, but I _know _she cares. I know she does. She just does, 'cause she's Rae. Isn't that why she came back for me? But I'll never get a straight answer out of her... fuck. Though, I kinda like that part of her too. Makes it a little more fun, even if it sucks sometimes... but I know she wouldn't just throw me away. She won't just abandon me, right? So why do I feel so...

_It's alright. It's okay to feel that way. Soon, kitten, soon. I promise. Just... hold on a little more, okay?_

"But... you like seeing me squirm, don't you?"

_Maybe. But that's not the reason._

"Rae..."

_Don't cry, dear. Don't sound so distraught. It's not like you..._

"But I can't help it! You're... you're... ugh. Rae. You don't know how you make me feel. Hell, I don't know how you make me feel. I just... oh, whatever. Just go whatever you need to do. I'm just gonna... I dunno."

_Go enjoy your day._

"With this thing on?!"

_Yes. Really, Jinx, I mean for you to enjoy your day._

"You bitch..."

_That's funny, kitten. You can't possibly expect me to believe that you mean that. You said that like you didn't mean it at all. _

"Well, I uh... you're an empath! That's not fair! That's-"

_Haha, enjoy your day, kitten. I'll be there soon._

Fuck me.

* * *

God. Enjoy my day? How the hell 'm I supposed to do that? With this thing in my crotch, mmm- nnn... ohhh...

"Hah, ungh..."

Fuck. It keeps goin' off like crazy every so often, but there doesn't seem to be a pattern to it. Is she controlling it, or did she just set it to do that? Ugh. I actually kinda hope she's the one doing it 'cause I might be able to convince her to not do anything too drastic. Hopefully nobody looks at me too closely...

Ugh. Of all the days she had to choose to do this, it had to be the one day where I had to get all this shit done. Buying groceries, quick job with the boys, haircut... maybe I can cut all the other shit out today. I should just go home before something embarrassing happens. I can do everything else later...

"Jinx? Hey, what's up? Somethin' wrong?"

Great. Just wonderful. Interruptions everywhere. "No, Wally, nothing's wrong."

"Well, you're walkin' kinda funny, so I just assumed-"

Shit. I didn't even notice. I guess it's 'cause of this fuckin' belt and this stupid ass vibrator, and-

"Ahh, hmmm, mmm-" keep it in, Jinx! If you moan now, it'll give it away! "Mmmfff..." Shit, he's looking at me weird. Shit, shit-

"Something's up, and you're gonna tell me what it is-"

"O-oh, i-it's nothing. Just... these groceries are kinda heavy, you know. Kinda out of shape."

"Really? That bad?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me-"

"Haha, that's hilarious. Here, lemme help ya-"

"No, it's okay. It's only another couple blocks to my house-"

"No really, let me help-"

"I- ahh... hmm, hnn-"

Fuck, why isn't this thing stopping? Shit, if this keeps up...

"... there's something else. Something's bothering-"

"Ugh! I-if y-you got-t-ta know..." keep it together! Don't give in! God, stop stuttering! Deep breaths, Jinx. Deep breaths. Relax. I don't feel anything down there. It's fine. I don't feel anything. "I have girl problems..."

"Ewww! TMI! Didn't need to know that!"

Good thing he's still immature, so that shit keeps him from prying more. "Well, you asked, so shut it. Now, lemme go."

"Whatever you say, Lucky. Hope your, uh, problem resolves itself soon."

"Yeah, yeah..." I really hope it does too.

I - shit, I can't keep my balance. It feels so, ugh, it's too-

"Mmm, nnnn..." Keep it down or he'll hear you! Keep it- fuuuck. Fuck me, it's getting stronger. I can't- I can't, oh God, it feels so good. It's so good, but I can't-

Goddamnit.

_Rae! Rae, can you hear me? Rae-_

_Loud and clear._

_Turn this thing off! He's staring at me!_

_And?_

_If this keeps up, I'm gonna-_

_I know exactly how close you are, and how much it'll take._

Wait. So she _is _controlling it. And she... wait a sec-

_You bitch! You're actually trying to humiliate me, aren't you?! You're trying to make me cum in the middle of the street with fucking Wally staring at me-_

_I'm not trying to. I'm going to._

_Wait- Rae- waiiitt-_

"Ahh, ahh, nnn, mmmmmm-"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

_Rae!_

Oh no, I can't hold it back. It's coming- shit, it's coming-

...

...

"...Jinx?"

"I- *pant* - I-"

Oh my god. At least I managed to stay quiet, but I must be blushing like crazy. There's no way he doesn't know. There's no way- oh god, he's smirking at me. This fucking-

"Wally - *pant* - you... you *pant* saw nothing."

"Haha, good one Lucky. So should I assume you wet your pants then?"

I, what? I- _fuck_. It's dripping down my legs- _fuck! _

_Raven! _

"I-"

"Whatever gets you off, Lucky. I'm not judgin'. So that's what it was."

"Wally, if you tell anyone about this..."

"Chill. Sheesh, I just saved your ass there. If I hadn't held you up, you would've totally dropped everything and collapsed, then the whole world would've known what-"

"Fuck you."

"Cute. By the way, you're still blushing. And you stink. In a good way though-"

"Fuck off."

"But seriously, who's the lucky dude? You'd never do that to yourself, so someone else had to have-"

Oh no you don't, Wally. Rae's mine. None of you guys gets to know about her. She's _mine_.

"None of your business."

"Really-"

"Wally! Please. Please... can you just, like, let me go home and clean up? I'd love to stand here and talk, but..."

Actually no, I wouldn't, and I _really _don't particularly enjoy standing around with cum dripping down my legs.

"Fine, fine. See ya later, Lucky. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

"Hmph."

* * *

"Raven! You- you! Ugh! I don't even know what to say! Answer me, Rae! Raven!"

_As much as I enjoy hearing you scream my name - actually, never mine. Keep going._

"You..."

_You have to admit, though, that was pretty hot._

"Um, no? That was just... ugh... I don't-"

_Well, it's not my fault you're so messy. _

"It's not my fault either! It's your fault for making me-"

_Did it feel good?_

"Mm, uhh, but- that's besides the point! I mean, yeah, it did, but-"

_Then what's the problem?_

"Besides the obvious... I'm not an exhibitionist, you know!"

_Are you sure about that?_

"Yeah. Well, maybe. Probably."

_I don't know. You came faster than usual-_

"That's 'cause I was... uhh, stressed! I was already tense from that, then your stupid vibrator went crazy, and-"

_Haha, funny. But you know, it only took two minutes-_

"Plus all the time from earlier that had already gotten me-"

_Yeah, yeah. But I have to ask._

"Hmph. Ask away."

_Was that enough for you? Or do you want more?_

"I-"

Shit, I forgot. She can read my mind. She knows how I feel. She knows-

_Still hot and flustered? One not good enough?_

"I'm... I'm not a slut-"

_I didn't say you were. But if it's not enough, then it's not enough._

"But I..." Ugh. She knows what I want! I don't even have to say it, and yet... whatever! Might as well say it anyway... "Raven, you _know _what I want. What I _need_. It's not gonna be enough, 'cause you're just usin' all of your stupid toys, and just... you know what I need..."

_As impatient as ever, aren't we? Unfortunately, I have a little bit of business left to do here. It's not an easy trip back and forth, so I'll need to settle things over here first before heading over. So in the meantime, you're stuck with what you've got._

"What business..."

_I'll tell you soon. _

"Soon, soon, always soon. How about now!"

_Does it really matter?_

"It does! I need to know what's keeping you from me..."

_You'll find out. For now, just enjoy._

"But Rae, I - hah, ungh- you- nnn - bi-tch - cutting - mmm - me - ahhn - off- "

_Already incoherent? _

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, uhnn..."

Fuck, why does it feel- fuck, I'm gonna cum again, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-

...

"Nooo... why? Rae, I was so close- I- nngh! Raven, fuck, fuck-"

...

"You... *pant* *pant*"

Fuck, so that's what she's trying to do. She's gonna bring me to the brink a whole bunch of times, but not let me go over. Well fuck that. I can finish things myself-

_Ah, nope. Keep your hands away from your dirty parts, you naughty little girl. Why do you think I made you wear that chastity belt._

"So you could torture me! And really, cuffs too?"

_Yes really. Naughty little girls shouldn't be allowed to touch themselves. You'll only get to cum when I decide you can. No sooner than that. Oh, don't give me that face, kitten. You know it's good for you._

"It's not! What'd be good for me would be if you showed up! Instead of using all of your tentacles, and all that shit, and- and besides, if you can do all of this, then why can't you just come here?!"

_Because moving a physical body through space and dimensions is far more difficult than a projection of magical energy. Especially considering I specifically made a psychic link with you to help with my powers._

"But, but-"

_Kitten, relax. Just let it feel good._

"Let it feel good? You've gotta be kiddin' me..."

_Does it not-_

"Shit, Rae, it feels better than anything I could do to myself, but it's just _not enough!_ It's- ahhhnnn, mmmmm- oh, oh, oh, oh-"

...

Not again!

"Please, Rae... just let me- just..."

_Beg._

"What does it sound like I'm doing?!"

_Not good enough. _

"I-"

God. I know what she wants. I know- oh, what the hell. Why not? She's already in control anyway, and the shittiest thing about it is it feels right. It feels right with her in control like this...

"Ugh. Raven... Rae- mistress... please, mistress. Please let me- let me-"

_Let you what?_

I-I can't say it. I can't-

_Say it, kitten. Beg. Beg, or I'll keep you like this for the rest of the day. _

"I'll go insane!"

_All the better._

Fuck me. "Please, mistress." Well, since we're role playing already, whatever. Whatever she wants. I just need... "Let your dirty whore cum. Please, mistress. Let your filthy slave- let me-"

_Haha, I'm not trying to humiliate you, kitten. It's just-_

"I don't care! I need it! I need it so badly-"

_Your wish is my command._

"Ooh, oh, oh, ahh, ahh, mmm, _mmmm!_"

...

"Ah... hnn..."

No! No, no, no! Ugh!

_What's wrong?_

"It's... ah, it's still there! It still burns! Ugh, Rae, it's just not good enough! It's just not good enough... not without you here."

You know what I need, Rae! Hell, you probably know it better than I do! It's just not good enough without you...

_Oh, don't look so desperate. _

"I'm... okay, fine, I am. But that doesn't help it! You can fuck with me all you want, you can make me cum until I go crazy and pass out, but it won't be good enough until-"

_I'll take you up on that offer._

Shit. "That was hypothetical! I was just sayin'-"

_Can't take back what you said. I fully intend to make you go insane. And probably pass out. It's the last I can do for not being there-_

"But, but- oh, fine. Fuck it. You do whatever you like anyway, whether I struggle or not."

_But the struggle is so much more fun to watch... _

"You... I thought you told me to not resist!"

_Struggling and resisting are different. Sort of. Oh, please, Jinx. You know what I mean. You know how I think, and how I feel, without even having to be an empath. And likewise, I don't need my empathy to know how you feel. You know, so please._

...

She feels bad, doesn't she? She really does. I guess my first instincts were right. She does care about me. She does- but she loves fucking with me for the fun of it too. Can't deny that. No way she can deny that.

_Oh, I can deny it. It just might not be true._

"Heh. I see how it is- ow, hey!"

_No talking back, or I'll have to spank you again._

"Let me guess. It's a huge turn on for you anyway, so- ow!"

_And for you too, I might add._

"Fuck you. You're the one who got me used to all this BDSM stuff-"

_Used to it already? Good. Then you're in for a treat._

... do I even want to know?

Ah, well, not really. Just gonna shut everything else out and let her do whatever she wants with me. Mmmm. Great. Here we go...


	7. Touch

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine.

This is supposed to be the last chapter (though I guess I could be persuaded to do more, maybe? But I think this is a good enough ending as is...). On a random side note, something kind of... strange?... happens this chapter. You all have monsieur discb to thank for that (I won't be held responsible!). So... enjoy.

... and the standard lemon/smut/mature content warning still applies. Very much so. (Actually, looking back at this chapter, maybe the lemon is a little too much..? I don't know. I can tone it back a little if people want me to.)

"Speech"

* * *

Mmm, morning? Or maybe a bit later than that, I dunno. Maybe it is, 'cause I feel better than normal. Let's see... yep. Phone says it's 1 already. Oh well, whatever. Not like I have to work today... do I? What day is it? Actually, fuck it, I don't care. Besides, I would've gotten a call already if I didn't show up for my shift. So yeah.

Hmm, but that still doesn't explain why I feel _this _good. Okay, not exactly good, but better. What even happened? Umm, let's see...

Well, other than gettin' fucked by Rae all night... hmm. Ehhh, I'll admit that it did feel kinda good. Shit. I'm really turnin' into a nympho. Like, since when did gettin' tied up and fucked for _hours _feel good? Seriously Jinx, like, since when? Since- well, since she came back. Heh, that's kinda funny actually...

Whatever. Whatever, it's fine. As long as it's by her, it's fine.

...have I lost my mind? The hell am I sayin'? As long as I get fucked by Rae, it's fine... no, it's not! I must be insane! Why the hell would that be okay? It's just... it's... okay, like seriously. Think for a moment Jinx. For once, think for a sec. She's literally a demon. She can tear ya apart with a snap of her fingers. She can- she can- but, we used to be friends!

Doesn't mean shit.

Yes it does! We used to be friends! Maybe... maybe, we still are?

Wishful thinking. Besides, she's dangerous.

So? Doesn't mean I can't like her-

Why do you even like her?

Because... because... she said it herself. I said it myself. She's like me, right? She's got _nobody _else. There's nobody... we're in the same boat.

Gettin' fucked day and night without rest?

Haha, very funny. Maybe. But I'm talking 'bout that. We're just different. _We're _just different. But she gets me, and she cares, and I 'ppreciate that. So of course I like her.

Even though she acts the way she does.

...okay, I'll admit that it still scares me sometimes, but sometimes it also makes me feel safe. She cares, so she'd never hurt me. I know that. She wouldn't.

Okay. Okay. So I'm not insane. I'm fine. I'm great. Alright then. Back to sleep. Mmm...

Wait a sec...

There's someone else beside me? What the fuck? Who could it- wait a sec. Wait, could it really be-

"Stop thinking so much, kitten. You're making my head hurt."

"Rae! Rae, you really- oh, I missed you! You-"

"Ow, ow ow ow, stop, Jinx, stop- don't squeeze me so hard-"

"Why, what's - _shit. _What happened to you? Raven..."

Oh my god. What the hell did she do? She's covered in bruises and she's got scars all over her back. And, and... shit, she's hurt! Why's she-

"Relax, relax... I'm fine. I'm fine, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"But you- what even happened to you? You didn't have to come if you were-"

"Not with how distressed you were. I couldn't bear... I just didn't want you to feel alone, I suppose. You were right. I did know what you needed-"

"But, but-"

"Calm down. Sheesh. Now, look at me. I'm fine. See?"

Rae, I don't see anything - oh, wow. Since when was her hair so long? And since when was her face so... I dunno. Sexy? I mean, she was always kinda cute, but holy shit, she really got hot since I last saw her. And her eyes- and- oh god, and that smirk. Fuck, I love that face...

"See? Great, so now you can stop freaking out."

"I- haha, I guess so. But still, wanna tell me what happened to ya?"

"I suppose..."

Wait, she's got that face on again. I know that face. She's...

"You don't have to-"

"Nah, it's okay. You remember my father?"

"Old ass demon lord and all that?"

"Yup. I had to settle some business with him."

"Ohh. So that's why you were gone? It took you _five years _to just settle some business with him?"

"I, well..."

Why does she look like that? She looks... she looks unhappy. Wait, don't tell me. She-

"He kinda... got the better of me. I'm actually lucky he didn't decide to kill me on the spot."

...

"Shit. You're telling me that he... he captured you and, and, and..."

"Chained me up, and locked me away. Oh, and provided me with a bunch of, well, toys. Unwillingly, of course."

"Damn, so that's why you're into the whole BDSM stuff now..."

"Hah. Can you imagine what being in constant orgasm for _months _feels like? After a while, you just go numb, and then after that, it's just... well, I didn't even think my body could handle it. Let alone my brain."

"You're telling me-"

"Yes, I am. So, excuse me for being a little... I don't know. You probably think I'm crazy by now. Might be. But I don't exactly care."

"I... c'mere."

"Wait, kitten, I-"

"Oh, shush. I'll be gentle."

"But- mmpf. Mmmm, kitt'n, it- isn't- that. I- don't- like- hugs."

"Too bad. You're gettin' one, and that's that."

"Mmm... what... for?"

"For... I don't know. For being you. For gettin' hurt, and raped, and having to fight your way out of it by yourself-"

"That's funny. Raped is stretching it-"

"It's not!"

"He never even touched me. None of them did. They couldn't. You know, powers going haywire when all that stuff happens."

"Still!"

"And besides, my mind was like, blank most of the time. So it didn't really hurt-"

"You're just making excuses."

"... I suppose I am. It doesn't matter. I got out, and I kicked his ass. Had to deal with some of the other strong ones too, but whatever. It's all done, and that's that. Now I've got plenty of time to play with you."

"But you're hurt!"

"Not really. Just a bit sore. Probably not even as sore as you are."

"Liar. I feel fine. I feel great, actually-"

"Oh, really? Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

"But..."

"What's wrong?"

"I mean, it's just... it's not all about sex, right? It's not the only thing-"

"Please, kitten, it's fun, isn't it? Besides, what else would I be doing?"

"I dunno. Reading, like you used to do. Or watchin' movies. Or..."

"Fine. Let me rephrase that. What else would _we _be doing?"

"Well, stuff! Playin' games. Goin' out. You know, what we used to do."

She's smiling. Shit. That's not a good sign. It's never good when she smiles. It's...

"I suppose you're right. But that can wait for later. I'm not in the mood to go out right now. And besides, I thought you were the one screaming about how it wasn't good enough, and that you needed me."

"I- I-" Damn, she's right about that. Damn. Well, uh...

"It's okay, kitten. There's no need to be ashamed."

"But I..."

"It's okay to be horny. It's _especially _okay if it's just for me. So, no complaints. Okay?"

"I..." Shit, her voice. I- how could I possibly resist her voice? Oh god... it's so... I don't know how to put it. It's sexy, but it's also so... god, it makes me so hot. And nervous, and scared, but in a good way, ya know? It's...

"Getting excited again? Good. Now, sit up. Push your hips out. Just like that."

"Mmm, no toys?"

"Not yet. You deserve this first."

"Oh, ok- mm- mmm, holy, Rae- that's - nnn! Nnnn! Mmmm! Rae, I'm gonna- I'm- I'm, nnnnghh!"

...

"Hah, mmm, nnnn... *pant* *pant*"

"Interesting. I must admit, I've never seen anyone cum that quickly before. Hmm. Mmm, you taste good."

"*pant* you know though *pant* you look pretty cute with... cum all over your face."

"Good to know, kitten. Think I'll just make myself look even cuter, then-"

"Wait! Wait, not yet-"

"What?"

"Wait, you first."

"I, uh, well-"

Strange... didn't she say she wanted me too? I wonder why she's hesitating now? But, aww, she's blushing. Damn, she's so cute. She's-

"I am _not _cute. And- hey!"

"What? It's not like - oh, or are you worried about _that_?"

"Wait, don't look- fucking..."

Aww, she's so red, that's so cute. I didn't know she'd get embarrassed so easily. "And who was the one who told me to shave, hmm? Look at you, you didn't even trim a little!"

"That's- shut it. I- I don't have _that _much... but, I... oh, fine. Gimme a sec."

"What?"

"I'm gonna go shave, obviously."

"Wait, there's no need for that- that's, well, don't look at me like that! It looks good on you! I'm not joking-"

"Make up your mind."

"Umm, keep it. At least for today. Sheesh, Rae, I was just teasin'. You take things too seriously."

...

Uh oh. What's with that look on her face? Did I say something bad? Or... no, it's not her offended look. It's... oh _shit_. She's planning something. She's...

"Fine, I'll admit that, kitten. Maybe I should loosen up sometimes. Have some fun."

"I, uh..." what's this feeling? I feel... oh dear. Her face... she's making me nervous. And excited. Oh god, what's she gonna do? Part of me doesn't wanna find out, but part of me can't wait... "Uh, hah, is it those toys again? Already got plenty of experience with those-"

"Not at all. You'll find out."

Uh, what's that black energy forming around her? Is that... is she gonna use those tentacles? That's - that's... not so bad, I guess. I can handle that. Bet they feel just fine. Yup. No worries there.

"As if. It's nothing bad, kitten. I just want to have my fun."

Shit, it's coming toward me. What's she trying to do? I wonder...

... something feels weird. Almost like, almost like... _holy shit. _Is that what I think it is? Is she seriously...

"Yes, it is. You see, I didn't think a strap-on would be good enough. As big as they come, it's just... not quite like the real thing."

"_So you gave me a dick?_"

"Yup. Problem?"

"No, no problem at all. That's _totally _fine. Woonderfullll. That's - well, actually..."

Actually, I don't really care. As long as it's not permanent. Seems like it could be fun, actually. Always wondered what being a guy felt like. Although...

"Um, Rae, couldn't you have made it bigger at least? This one doesn't seem so satisfactory..."

"Unfortunately I can't. You're stuck with what you've got. That's how big it would've been had you been male."

"Oh. Damn." Damn. Well, looks like I got lucky, I guess. Would've sucked - hell, it still sucks. How'm I supposed to use this thing anyway? I mean, the big ones are no brainers. You just pound 'em in and that's that. But this-

"Relax, kitten. You just have to find the right angle. Here, lay back. Give me a moment."

Oh, so she wants to be on top this time. Good ol' cowgirl? Fine. Guess that's okay with me- damn. Damn, Rae, you know how hot that position looks? Like seriously, girl, stop showin' everything off. I don't wanna get that excited too quickly, or I won't last long enough to please ya!

"Don't worry about that. Despite the fact that I've given you one of _those _things, you'll still be able to cum quite a few times, like normal. You haven't actually become male..."

"Oh, really? Cool! Then what're we waitin' for?"

"Just, mmpf, give me a moment... okay. Put it in. Slowly- wait, what the fuck are you trying to do? I- nnngh! Kitten, I thought I told you to- ahhhnn!"

_Shit, _she's tight. Oh my god, I'm actually kinda glad this thing wasn't too big, 'cause then it wouldn't have fit. But, heh, looks like she's enjoyin' it though.

"Jinx, Jinx, slow down! You're going too fast! I'm- ahn- I'm-"

Like hell I'm slowin' down now. Payback time. "You're what?"

"I'm, I'm, ohh, ohh, you... ahhh..."

God, I love her voice. Like seriously, how could someone's moaning possibly be so sexy? Damn, Rae, you gotta stop, or I'm seriously gonna get too excited and I won't be able to hold it back.

"Then slow down!"

"Bitch! You didn't, when you chained me up-"

"It was for your own good!"

"Well, this is for yours. I'm gonna make you feel good, and you're gonna like it."

"Jinx- ahh, ahhh, nnn, nmmm, Jinx, Jinx! Harder! I'm, I'm-"

She's getting even tighter! I can feel her tensing up- it feels wet- oh my god, I'm making her cum, aren't I? I'm actually making Rae cum. Judging by her face - damn, I'm actually doing it!

"Pull out! Pull out!"

"But-"

"Mmmpff - just - do - ahhh - it - ughh-"

She's tensing up again! Is she gonna- she's leaning in - I'd better support her before she falls. I should-

"No! Don't just stop! Touch me! Touch me!"

"With my hands?"

"Yes! Do it!"

Oh my- she's burning up down there! She's so tense even though she just came. What's- oh, she wants to cum again? Is she gonna- heh, alright. Guess I'll give her what she wants. Here we go.

"Jinx! Mmmm- Jinx! Ahhhh! Put it back in, put it back in!"

"Make up your fucking mind!"

"Just- just do it!"

She's trembling. Is she trying to hold it in? No, considering how she's spewing everywhere- but if I put it back in, there's no way I'll last more than five seconds. Not with her screaming like this. Not with how tight she is-

"Just do it, I don't care."

"Okay, okay!"

Here goes. One, two, three-

_Fuck. _Fuck, she's still cumming! I shouldn't have done that - it's too tight - it feels too good. I can't hold it back - I can't-

"Rae, Rae, I'm gonna-"

"Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

"But-"

"Let- mm- let it- come, nnnngh-"

I- I can't hold it back! It feels too good I- I-

...

...

* * *

Oh my god. I've never felt anything like that before. That was... that was just incredible. That was the most amazing feeling- I'm fucking sore all over, but damn that was worth it. This is gonna hurt later, but who cares. That was _so _amazing...

"I _told_ you to slow down."

"Haha, sorry. But the way you were screamin'-"

"Shut it. You even came inside me."

Wait, I thought she said it didn't matter! Since she can't actually turn me into a male-

"It's not that. But I'm gonna be leaking for a while, and since I didn't shave, I'll have to wash this shit out of my hair, and-"

"Would be totally hilarious if I could get you pregnant though, right?"

She's glaring at me. I totally deserve it, but she's so much fun to tease!

"Maybe to you. *sigh* I nearly lost it a moment ago. Whatever spot you were hitting was perfect. I couldn't hold anything back. See, I told you it wouldn't matter how big you were-"

"That's cuz you're so fucking tight! I bet I couldn't even fit three fingers inside ya!"

"Hmph. Whatever. Guess I better return ya back to normal now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't you... you know... want to do it again?"

Okay. Seriously turnin' into a nympho. But, fuck it. Whatever.

"And who was the one complaining about sex being the only thing on my mind?"

"Err- well-"

"Was that seriously not good enough?"

"Well, it's not fair since you were the only one who got to be on top, and-"

"And nothing! If we do that 'coitus more ferarum', or Azar forbid, you want to use my other hole, then I'm totally fucked!"

"Isn't that the idea? And by the way, you're really cute when you're like this."

"You..."

"Aww, c'mon. You have to admit it feels good. Right? Riiighttt?"

"I-"

"I'm not gonna hurt you! I trusted you! Now it's your turn to trust me! I'll go slow, I promise. Let ya loosen those muscles a bit."

"Ugh. Fine. I swear, one of these days..."

"It's not gonna hurt that much! Now bend over."

"Hmph."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"Ughnn..."

"It doesn't hurt that much, does it?"

"I'm never giving you one of those again. Oh, my ass..."

"Aww, come here."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't. Come. Don't look at me like that."

"But I probably stink, and I'm still covered in-"

"Kinda used to it."

"Heh, I suppose so."

Mmmm. Cuddlin' with Rae's always so nice. She's so small. Kinda weird, comin' from me, but it's true! It's like holding a doll. She's just... and her skin's so soft. And her hair too, and just the way she looks, and her face, and agh!

"I'm little? Don't give me that."

"But you are! You're just... so small!"

"Hmph. Think whatever you want. Stop stroking my hair."

"But it's so soft..."

"Ugh. Oh fine. By the way, you've gotten softer. Like I mean, literally. Softer. Haven't been working out?"

...

"Well, I make a better pillow, right?"

"That, I suppose you do. Mmm."

"Goin' back to sleep?"

"Mmm. This feels nice. Haven't had anyone to sleep with in ages. No, not like that, you pervert."

"_I'm _the perv? You're the one who- oh, never mind. Just go sleep."

"You won't do anything funny to me? Well, you'd better not or I'll know-"

"Rae, who do ya take me for? And I was the one who thought I couldn't trust you. Now you're-"

"Just making sure. People change, kitten-"

"I'm sure they do. But we're not just normal people, Rae. Some things don't change. Right?"

"I... guess so. Hey, when I wake up, want to go out?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere."

"Um, sure, but like, what do you mean by that."

She's smiling _again_. Is she planning something? Or, hmm, is she...

"No, I'm not. You seem sick of this place. I meant somewhere else. Away."

"Oh, like that. Well, but my lease on this place... actually I don't even remember when it ends, but..."

"I'll cover you. I bought an apartment in Gotham a while back, but if you don't want to go there-"

"Gotham? Why Gotham-"

"Because. It seemed like fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yup. She's crazy. Gotham, of all places, fun? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? Doesn't she know about-

"Yes, yes, kitten, but think of it this way. It's better than being bored forever, isn't it? The monotony... sometimes, you need something to break it. Strike that. I'd have killed myself a long time ago if I had to live the way you do."

"And what's wrong with the way I live?" Besides, well, everything. Not really the quiet girl type. Lots of people just wanna settle down, live quiet lives, hold stable jobs, all that shit, but that's just not me. Damn, she knows it too. But, seriously? Gotham?

"It's Gotham. All chaos. Should be your type of place."

"That's- well, we can talk about this later. You look tired."

"Mmmm, that's your fault."

"Pff, and who was the one boastin' about demon stamina, 'n all that-"

"Was already tired from all that fighting. Give me a break. I'll play with you later."

"Okay, fine. Sweet dreams- damn, already asleep, huh..."

* * *

So this is what her place looks like, huh. It's nice, actually. Kinda like her old room, but less creepy. She's actually got a good sense of style now! Guess my Rae's less of a nerd than she was before. I think I could stand living here.

"And what about your job?"

"Well, you're filthy rich, right? Riiighttt?"

"Comes with being a demon lady."

Wait, did I hear that right? "You're-"

"You didn't think that I went back to fight my father over nothing, did you? Beating him means I claim his title. And his money. And everything else."

"But, but, that's-"

"Oh, don't be worried, kitten. It doesn't actually mean anything. I'm technically just a figurehead. I have no obligations to any of them. I just get all the benefits."

"At least, till one of 'em tries to kill ya."

"Like to see them try. If none of them could even come close to beating Trigon, then what chance do they have against me?"

"But what if-"

"I'll be fine, kitten. Now, stop worrying, and let's go out!"

"Where?"

"We're gonna pay an old friend a visit. I've asked him to come to dinner."

"An old friend? Do I know this guy?"

"Definitely."

"Wait, a sec. You can't mean- Rae, that's-"

"And not just dinner. We're going to have some fun with him after as well. Whether he likes it or not. Any complaints?"

"That's- that's- oohh, you're so evil. That's so evil, but it's... it's so good. I like it. Fine. But what if he freaks out or somethin'?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll enjoy it. It might take a bit of... persuasion, but in the end, he'll comply."

"Haha, alright. We goin' then?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to change."

"Alright."

Come to think of it, she did say to wear something nice. I wonder if this is good enough for her. Hmm. Well, if it's not, guess she'll say somethin'.

"Worried about how you look for once?"

"Hey, you were the one without any sense of style before, and- holy shit. Rae, you look... stunning."

Wow. Just... wow. I've never seen her wear makeup before, or anythin' fancy, or jewelry, or any of that shit... damn. Guess I know why. You're gonna have a bunch of people starin' at ya, Rae. 'Specially with so much skin showin'...

"And you're okay with that?"

"I've stopped caring. It's fun to mess with people. Besides, I'm sure you, of all people, enjoy the view. Isn't that right?"

"That's-! Okay. Can't even deny that. You just look _so _sexy."

"And you don't look half bad yourself. Now come on, stop gawking. We're going to be late."

"Huh? What? Oh, we're going? Okay. Coming- whoa!"

"Be careful, kitten! You can't run in high heels."

"Pff, you're tellin' me. I can hardly walk in these things."

"*sigh* you're so much trouble. Here, hold on to me."

"You're actually _inviting _me to touch you? How uncharacteristic-"

"Shut up. Come on."

"Mmm, but aren't you glad we're together, Rae?"

"No."

That's... she's just being sarcastic again, right? Yeah, she is. There's no way she did all this with me, and - yep, I see that smirk. I see it, Rae. You can't lie to me. Gotcha-

"Alright, alright, I admit it. Now, can we actually get going before we're late?"

"Right, my bad."

She's squeezing my hand, and... is she smiling? Like, for real, is she actually smiling? Damn, I knew it. She loves me! She really does!

Well that's okay, 'cause I feel the same way. Mmm. Guess she was right all along. We do make a great couple...


End file.
